


I'm still here...

by Altherin



Series: BH6 Doodles [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angel!Tadashi, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altherin/pseuds/Altherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...watching over you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm still here...

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://lazymarshmallow.tumblr.com/). ♡


End file.
